<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figure four by Helios_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186371">Figure four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell'>Helios_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Katsuki Yuuri, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, FTM Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu is bullied, Other, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helios_Hell/pseuds/Helios_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't like your Normal Yuri on Ice x Haikyuu because my hidden ice skater isn't Hinata, I wanted to mix up my fic from what others do. So now to the actual summary.</p><p>What happens when an old set of pair skaters meet once again, not on the ice but on a volleyball court. Not long after they meet each other once more they meet their old rivals. Then forced into a trip which risks there cover of being found by there old coaches, and their rivals secret of skating being found out. Will they also learn about some relatives that they never knew their coaches had. Follow these four figure skaters in their adventure of hiding secrets, from there teams and ex-coaches.</p><p>Some stuff to know about this fic:<br/>"This means they are talking in Japanese" <em>"this means they are talking in Russian"<em></em></em> 'this means thinking', there will also time I will write in actual Russian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, Sunshine's here is another fanfic I am gonna be working on like I said on my post for Karasuno's second fall, my posting schedule will be a bit off for a bit. Tag's will be added as the fanfic goes on, my main focus is that this isn't like your normal Haikyuu x Yuri on ice fanfic. I hope you guys will like this fanfic, the first chapter might be posted tomorrow if not it will be posted Monday. Also, I forgot to say in my Karasuno's second fall thing that school is also starting for me in two weeks so that is also something that will mess with my posting schedule. My Chapters will slowly get longer as it goes on, so starting tomorrow or Monday I hope you guys love the fic.</p><p>Well, see you my lovely Rays of sunshine!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deity?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima wonders about the team's so-called guardian deity, he has his doubts about how great this person could be. He also has doubts about how someone could actually get so attached to something where they get a stupid nickname. While he was thinking over about the diety he also ended up running across an article about the anniversary of when an old ice skating duo quit along with their rivals coming back. Will we meet our first of four or is he just a bystander?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima grumbled to himself as the team headed to the bus after the practice match with AobaJohsai, his mind was currently reasoning how the team could be so excited about some player they gave the nickname 'Guardian Deity' too. In his mind, it was stupid to get so attached to something that you even get a special name for. He that if you get too attached to something or someone you end up hurt, he has experienced it first hand while growing up. He surveyed his team while they walked and then chose to speak up "What's so great about this stupid Guardian Deity anyway since you second and third years seem to hold him in such high regards." The group stopped walking so he followed suit he internally groaned when Daichi smirked, "Well Tsukishima our Guardian Deity is one of the best Libero's around, currently he is on break from some behavioral issues but when you meet him, you get to learn the true meaning behind that name."</p><p>After Daichi had said that it was all Tsukishima could think about, trying to think of different kinds of people that the so-called 'Guardian Deity' could be. It kept him awake the whole bus ride back to Karasuno, and this frustrated him cause he usually didn't care when it came to stuff the team cared about. After getting off the bus he forgot he was walking home with Yamaguchi, so he started heading home as Yamaguchi ran calling his name both in worry and offense of being left behind. When he looked at him he could see that he was a bit worried so he turned his head back forward "What's up with you?" Yamaguchi pouted a bit at the no can care attitude "I'm worried about you, your acting more distant than usual and that is saying something since you act distant to ignore people." All he could do was sigh "It's just Daichi's words jumping around in my brain, I just don't understand how someone can care so much about something that they get a nickname for it." His companion thought for a second before voicing his opinion "Well I think it just shows true spirit on the matter, it just means that whoever this Guardian Deity really likes volleyball and is a great contribution to the team." He sighed as he stopped at his house "Of course you would say something like that, well I gotta go" He then proceeded to walk into his house waving to Tadashi with a backhand wave.</p><p>Tsukishima walked into his house and slipped off his shoes "Hey mom I'm home." His mom peeked her head out from around the corner of the kitchen "Hi sweetie dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, so how about you go take a shower then come down." He nods as he made his way up the stairs towards his room. He entered his room setting his bag down and going onto the computer, the first thing that popped up was a news article about figure skating. He clicked on the article and sighed when he read the headline, as he grumbled to himself "They still are going on about that, why can't they just forget."

</p>
<h4>Two years gone and comeback?</h4><p>
  <strong>~We are slowly coming up on two years since the rumored fight and overall disappearance of the prodigy pair skating duo under the name of 'Flower Storm.' We have tried to get interviews from their rivals 'Cat's Castle' along with their coaches, but neither will give us any information on what has happened to the duo. On another note, 'Cat's Castle' will soon be coming out of their pair skating break and doing a comeback show, before they start doing actual competitions. Maybe we might get a glimpse of either 'Dandie' or 'Thunder', because would they miss their old rivals comeback performance or are they done with figure skating altogether. Well that's all, for now, folks we will keep you updated on the 'Cat's castle' comeback show.~</strong>
</p><p>Once Tsukishima finished reading the article he slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his towels heading to take a shower. As he showered he couldn't stop thinking about the stupid article, he was glad to have his mind of the deity thing but he didn't want to focus on this either. He got out of the shower drying his hair 'Why can't they just forget, I'm never going near the ice again unless he comes back' he threw on his clothes. As he trudged down the stairs and sat at the table he couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. His mom walked over setting a bowl of katsudon in front of him "What's wrong sweetie?" He looked at his bowl and then his mom who sat down at the table with her own bowl of food "I ran across an article about the anniversary of _________ and I dropping off the face of the skating community." She smiled sweetly "It might take a while, you two were a huge influence when it came to figure skating, though for now you should try and eat the Katsudon I made." After that dinner was quiet they just enjoyed the other's company while they ate, when finished he stood and put his bowl into the sink."I'm gonna go upstairs and work on homework, so goodnight ma" he slowly made his way up the stairs then locking himself in his bedroom. He worked on homework for about an hour and chose to get some sleep since he wasn't able to on the bus so he was quite tired.</p><p>After that the weekend past rather quickly, as it was now Monday and he was getting ready for morning practice. He slipped on his shoes as quietly as he could since his mom was still asleep, he left the house making sure the door was locked behind him. Once he made it to the sidewalk he saw Yamaguchi expectingly waiting for the tall blonde boy, about two minutes into the walk towards the school Tadashi was having a one-sided conversation with Tsukki. He would nod and make little sounds of 'mhm' as an acknowledgment, but he was actually listening to his music though it was soft music so he could still hear Tadashi's rambling. Once they started approaching the gym they could hear an excessive amount of noise for this early in the morning, he moved his headphones to around his neck since he was curious about the noise. Once he saw what all the noise was about he froze in his tracks with absolute panic etched all over his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CLIFFHANGER!!!!!</p><p>1 skater identified</p><p>Hi, my sunshine's, I'm not sure if any of you can find them but I left a subtle hint in the new's article on who the rival skating team consists of. Also when Tsukishima talks to his mom about the article, if you look at the underscores there is a certain number of them, that is his old skating partner's name. Let's see if you can guess who the people are from my hints. Also, I hope you like this little cliff hanger I left you on. I was trying to decide between cliffhanger or meeting for a while, but I chose to go with a cliffhanger. Sooooo see you when I update my Ray's of sunshine!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️TRIGGER WARNING PANIC ATTACKS⚠️ it's at the very beginning, i don't think it's to descriptive</p><p>Tsukishima gets his question about the guardian deity answered, but what does that cause. They never expected to meet again, well they did but not under these circumstances or this early. Will this encounter cause Tsukishima to leave or the Deity to not come back.</p><p>Read to find out my sunshines!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No one's pov-</p><p>Most of the team was at morning practice including Nishinoya who had gotten off suspension, he said that he would practice with them today but if Asahi didn't come back he wasn't either. It was all going well as they talked and waited for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, well he didn't know that he just knew they were waiting for two more people. When the team heard the doors open Daichi turned towards them since he currently wasn't part of the conversation, "it's good that you two could make it, we want you to meet our libe--." He was cut off because Yamaguchi had stopped walking and turned back to look at Tsukishima he tilted his head "Tsukki you ok?" He made his way back over but before he could get there Tsukishima fell to his knees gasping for air. After he collapsed the whole team including Nishinoya started to run towards him, but Noya froze when he heard Daichi yell "Tsukishima." Yamaguchi was the first one to make it over then it was Coach Ukai, as the team got nearer Tsukishima's breathing got quicker so Coach stood and stopped them from getting any closer. Sugawara being the mother crow he is was worried "What's going on with him," Coach was able to get them to back up a bit "He's having a Panic attack, I don't know about what we just need to give him room." He then walked back over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi "Has he had one of these before" he could see out of the corner of his eye that Yamaguchi nodded. They then focused on trying to get his breathing under control, rubbing slow circles on his back and instructing his breathing.</p><p>It took about ten minutes but they had calmed Tsukishima and moved him to a bench, the team kept there distance so not to crowd him but still close enough that they could talk. Yamaguchi was rubbing his back as Coach Ukai gently questioned him "Tsukishima can you tell us what caused that" he shook his head. "We only want to know so we can help you" after Coach's words he vaguely mumbled, "What was that your gonna need to speak up a bit Tsukishima." He looks at Coach producing a weak glare "I said old memories" his voice was a bit wobbly as he tried to keep himself from stuttering. Yamaguchi looked worried since he was one of the only people who knew about Tsukishima's past "Was it those memories Tsukki." He snapped and yelled, "Yes Yamaguchi those memories, the memories of him leaving me, the memories of him ditching me!!" The whole team was taken back by Tsukishima's sudden rise of voice, he seemed genuinely hurt by whatever memories haunted his mind. Coach Ukai rubbed his back "How about you sit out of practice today, gather your thoughts" after that everyone stood up and went to practice. Three people lingered around a bit longer Suga because of his motherly instincts, Yamaguchi cause he was worried about his best friend, and Noya because he felt all his past regrets rushing back onto him. Once those three had scattered away from Tsukishima, practice went into full swing the noises of balls being slammed to the ground could be heard.</p><p>Practice was passing slowly to Tsukishima since he had been forced to sit out, he wasn't to upset about being forced to sit out since he is just there to play it's not like he is as heart-clenching invested as the freak duo are. There was one thing that was really pissing him off though, and that was the constant glances from his teammates especially their libero. The most he could do was try to ignore all their stares while conversing with the Managers who had shown up a little after the panic attack incident. He sighed as they had a lull in the conversation since they didn't exactly know what to talk about anymore. Yachi perked up "Hey Tsukishima did you have any other hobbies before volleyball?" He knew that it was one of Yachi's innocent questions but it caused him to tense up, "Well I took about a year of plain skating lessons then dropped out." That seemed like a sufficient answer for her as she went to go help his teammates with stuff, he sighed just waiting for practice to be over.</p><p>~~~~After practice with Daichi not his pov though, Tsukki and Noya ended up cleaning the gym~~~~</p><p>Daichi had just finished changing as he walked back to the gym to check on Nishinoya and Tsukishima and how their cleaning up was going. The closer he got to the gym, the more he heard noises that sounded like yelling. He could tell that it was a different language, he took out his phone to record the voices to maybe figure out what they were saying at a different point. He peaked in through the crack of the door to make sure there wasn't any physical fighting going on, luckily there was not. He saw Nishinoya and Tsukishima standing across from each other, Tsukishima was yelling and it looked like he was also <em>crying.</em> He was taken back when Nishinoya reeled back throwing the volleyball that was in his hands at Tsukishima then storming out through the doors on the opposite side of the gym. Daichi stopped the recording as he watched Tsukishima slowly clean the rest of the gym, ignoring his eye that had begun to swell from were the ball had landed. </p><p>Daichi slowly turned around only to be faced with the curious hazel eyes of his best friend, “What are you doing Daichi?” Their was plenty of curiosity in the silver haired seekers voice, because he may be very motherly to the team but he loves to pick on them also. Daichi sighed rubbing the back of his head as they started to walk towards the school building “did you know that Nishinoya can speak a language other than Japanese?" Suga smiled sweetly as he thought about it “yeah I did actually” Daichi looked at the vice captain shocked “Wait what how?" He just got a hum as a response at first “when he is especially pumped or angry during matches or even out of matches, he starts muttering to himself in other languages." Daichi gaped his friend as they walked into their classroom settling at the neighboring desks “Wait are you implying he knows more than just Japanese and one other language?" The setter hummed “Yes I am, when he is muttering it’s not always the same kind of accent so I believe that it is many different languages, also I’m wondering what brought on this questioning about Nishinoya and languages." Sugawara didn’t get an answer from Daichi but right as he was about to ask again class started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 Skaters Identified</p><p>Okay, I'm gonna give you some explanation. Yamaguchi doesn't know who Tsukishima's old friend is, he only knows the gender and that they left. Yamaguchi doesn't even know about Tsukishima's past on skating. How many languages do you think Tsukishima and Nishinoya know? What languages do you think they might be? Who do you think they learned the languages from?</p><p>Hi my lovely Ray's of Sunshine he is chapter 2, we now know that Nishinoya and Tsukishima have a past. I hope you are excited for the next chapter, I'm wondering do you guys want me to do more about Tsukishima and Nishinoya's past relationship next chapter, or do you want me too introduce the other two skaters that is their rivals? Well let me know in the comments, Love you all my Sunshines.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wrong Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noya knows way more languages than they thought, and Tsukishima somehow knows them too?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been about a week since the Incident, both Asahi and Nishinoya are back to playing on the team, Tsukishima has had no more panic attacks luckily, and there have been no more fights. Currently, they were just setting up for normal morning practice as people slowly arrived and started to help set the gym up. The last two people that had arrived at the gym were a tired but still enthusiastic Noya and a very confused looking Tanaka, it didn't take long for the team to figure out why he was so confused. They could all hear the rambling of many different languages from a mile away, but most of them were surprised when that linguistic rambling belonged to none other than their libero Nishinoya Yuu. Suga turned to Daichi with a knowing smirk "I told you that he knew more than just Russian and Japanese, but you didn't believe me." Most of the team then looked at Suga like 'is this the time for you to do this our teammate seems possessed.'</p><p>The team had turned towards Tsukishima when they heard a loud sigh from his direction before he started to speak <em>"For the love of everything holy, choose a language and fucking stick to it I'm not translating all those languages this early in the morning."</em> That seemed to snap Noya out of his thing as he glared at Tsukishima "Well fuck you too you salty french fry, If I wanna speak many different languages in the morning I can." The team just watched them start to bicker in what they believed was Russian, it didn't get stopped until coach Ukai walked in and threw them both into separate corners of the gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry my Rays of Sunshine, I'm guessing y'all thought I was dead. I'm sorry that I can only give you a very short update but this is what I have right now. I hope to get more updates out in the near future but until then, love you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey my lovely Ray's of Sunshine, I am sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter. I just have so many Ideas for the fic but not the one's I currently need. They all involve giant time skips to the Tokyo training camp and I think that would be unfair to you guys. So like do you guys maybe have some ideas for what I can do between where I last left off and the Tokyo training camp. Because in this Hinata met Kenma but they didn't have the practice match against Nekoma. So do you guys maybe want Tsukki and Noya's reaction to Hinata saying he met Kenma?</p><p>Well that's all guys, if you can give me some Ideas, and I will see you all next time I post.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>